Desperately Seeking Percy
by MistyDawn1993
Summary: Annabeth picks two unlikely camp members to help her on a quest to find the lost hero, Percy Jackson. Along the way they meet some intersting characters and some not-so-interesting. Takes place during The Lost Hero.
1. Chapter One

Okay, so I started this story a couple of years ago while I was waiting for Son of Neptune to come out, but I lost the files and I became very sad and cried for days. Okay, maybe not the last part but I was so, so sad. Anyway, I decided to give it another try and well, I might me a little late to the game (considering I haven't even cracked open Mark of Athena—probably a good idea). It takes place during the Lost Hero, so while J, P and L are on their quest, Annabeth starts her own. It may lack continuity Son of Neptune (or everything else in the whole series), but hey, that's fanfiction. So if you see something wrong (or many things) just ignore it. This is all for sheer pleasure. Also, I haven't read anything PJO or HoO related in like a year, so please forgive me for just about everything you're about to read. Also, enjoy!

* * *

_POV, Annabeth Chase_

It had been a couple of weeks since he'd been missing. She was mentally and physically exhausted from constantly worrying. She tried to Iris-message him time and time again, but they couldn't reach him. She feared the worst, but she wouldn't give up. She couldn't give up. She had to find him if it took her all her life.

She shielded her eyes from the blaring afternoon sun as she watched Jason, Piper, and Leo fly away on Festus. Unlike the other campers, she wasn't excited and cheering. Impressed, maybe, but she was incapable of being celebratory about anything until Percy was in her arms again.

Annabeth lowered her gaze as the crowd dispersed to continue on with their lives. They have nothing to worry about. No one they've lost. Except Katie Gardner, who's exchanged a few understanding glances with Annabeth for the two weeks Percy's been gone. Katie lost her boyfriend, Michael Yew, about a month ago in Manhattan. They haven't spoken to one another, which Annabeth was thankful for. Conversations with anyone was the last thing she wanted.

Before she even realized it, she was walking toward the Big House. She did this quite often; walking without knowing. Every single time it's been toward the Big House. She knew very well why. She'd thought about it all day, every night. She wanted to ask Chiron for permission to find Percy…by herself.

She hadn't asked him yet. She'd been avoiding it for about a week and a half now, since she'd gotten the idea. She knew he'd say no. They wasn't any way he was going to let her go on a quest alone. It was dangerous, she knew it. She understood. But there was no way she was going to put up with lazy campers who only cared about getting it over with and getting back home. She'd do it herself, however long it took.

If Chiron said no, though, she'd be forced to disobey him and she would, with all of her heart, regret ever disrespecting Chiron and his decisions. She wouldn't forgive herself.

She wouldn't forgive herself if she waited around and did nothing.

She was at the front door, heart pounding. _He was going to say no. He was going to say no. He was going to say no. _Before she could change her mind and make her way back to the cabin, her sweaty palms had turned the knob and opened the door. Chiron was rolling by the foyer just as the door opened all the way.

His face lit up at the sight of her, despite her newly pale complexion and tangled hair. "Annabeth," he said as he redirected his wheelchair towards her. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

She hesitated for a much longer moment than she meant to, but Chiron waited patiently for her answer. She shifted her weight onto her opposite leg and nodded. He waved his hand, beckoning for her to come in, as he wheeled his way to the sitting room. She followed him, gently closing the door behind her. She'd never been so nervous to ask him for something.

She turned a corner to enter the sitting area. Chiron was already pouring her a glass of freshly brewed tea. There were a few of the other staff members in the room. Two were gathered around Mr. D's Pac-Man machine and another was reading in the corner. Annabeth eyed them all nervously. Chiron must've noticed her, because he kindly asked them if he and Annabeth could have some privacy. To this, Annabeth was very grateful.

"Was is it that you need, dear?" he asked her as he held up her cup of tea. She politely declined it with a wave of her hand as she sat on the sofa opposite him.

She cleared her throat, trying to muster all the courage and wisdom she needed to convince him that she could do the quest alone. She opened her mouth to begin her case, but instead she let out an unexpected sob. Chiron must've seen it in her face that she was about to break down, because he wasn't surprised and he had already had a handkerchief ready to give her. She repeated her polite hand wave and declined it as she did her tea. She wiped her face with her sleeve as she took deep breaths.

"I'm s-so sorry, s-s-sir," she said between breaths. She was having a slight anxiety attack due to emotional stress, but it was nothing serious. Nothing a few deep breaths couldn't handle.

He nodded in understanding. Annabeth expected him to say a few wise words of comfort, but she was glad he didn't. It would probably just make her feel worse. She finally calmed down enough to speak clearly, though her face felt like it was on fire from crying and complete embarrassment.

"Sir," she began, realizing she really had no case to back her up; she was going to have to wing it. "I realized that what I'm about to ask is probably going to sound stupid and completely out of character, but, sir, I'd really appreciate it if you allowed me to look for Percy." She nodded afterwards, just proud she could spit it out.

"Of course, Annabeth," he said before he offered her the tea again, but she still wasn't in the mood. "Is there anyone in particular you'd like to accompany you?"

Her thankful smile quickly shifted to a disappointed frown. "No, sir, I didn't completely explain myself, you see, I want to, um," she took a deep breath, this was really it. "I want to go alone."

Chiron immediately shook his head, confirming her suspicions to be correct. He wouldn't, obviously. As a demigod it was dangerous for her outside of camp to just walk down a street, let alone embark on a quest all by herself. It was foolish of her to even ask.

"I understand that this quest is personal to you, Annabeth, but I think you'd get the job done much faster if you had some help," he said gently, trying to convince her that help was, well, helpful.

She shook her head violently. "No, please. Please, sir, I want to do this on my own!" Chiron let out a long sigh, probably knowing she'd sneak out on her own anyway.

"Please, Annabeth, for me," he said, trying not to get too emotional. "Take at least two companions of your choosing."

"My Yankees cap and my knife," she spat.

"Annabeth…."

She sighed, realizing that she had to take two companions. For Chiron, because she'd hate herself if something happened to her. He'd hate himself, probably.

"Fine, I'll go find two—and _only_ two—companions," she said before standing up and storming out of the Big House. So, maybe storming out was a little irrational, but she wasn't in the right mind for rational. She wasn't sure what state of mind she was in, actually.


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, so there are three of my OCs in this chapter. Rose, Jacob and Danny. Four, if you want to count Bandit. I realize that the only kids of Mr. D's that are mentioned are Castor and Pollux, but I just really wanted one to be a Dionysus kid ok bear with me. Please enjoy this chapter even if it doesn't correctly coincide with the Last Hero as I had originally intended. Whatevs, man.

* * *

_POV, Annabeth Chase_

Annabeth had no clue who she was going to ask to accompany her, considering she didn't want anyone at all. She considered one of her cabin mates, but she figured a mixture of skill would make a much better team. She thought about the best kids in the camp.

You had the Ares kids, for starters. Wicked fighters and very proud. Total asses, though, which could cause a problem when setting out plans. They liked to take over, despite who was the quest leader. So, that was a no.

There was always the Hephaestus children, who proved to be very useful in acquiring weapons. Or building them, rather. Building anything, really. They were pretty busy, though, if Annabeth recalled. She didn't want to interfere with anything they were up to. This upset her a little, considering any one of them would've been a fantastic candidate.

Perhaps someone from Tyche's cabin would be a good idea, it's always nice to have a little luck on your side. Then again, the Tyche kids are too egotistical. They seem to think they can never lose anything. They'd bet anyone they'd encounter, Annabeth thought, and betting was never a good idea.

She thought about a Hecate kid, but she shook her head at the thought. It's never a bright idea to involve magic. Magic always backfires and just got you into more trouble. Hecate was out of the question.

Apollo, however, was not. Apollo reproduced probably some of the most talented heroes Annabeth has ever seen. The things they could do with a bow and arrows. They never failed to impress her. She nodded as she made her way to the Apollo cabin.

"Annabelle!" called a prissy voice from behind. Annabeth ignored it and trudged on. "Annabelle wait!" Annabeth was startled when the owner of the voice jumped in front of her. Drew. Annabeth groaned as she tried to walk around her. "Wait, Annabelle-"

"_Annabeth_," she corrected her.

"Right, Annabeth, hey," said Drew, clearly not getting the hint that Annabeth was not in the mood to talk makeup and cute actors. "I couldn't help but overhear you're going on a quest to find Percy. That is totes romantic! Do you mind if I tag a long? I can't resist being a part of such an amazing love story."

Annabeth scoffed loudly, but refused to vocally answer Drew. Instead she waved her hand for Drew to just walk away before she smacks her right upside her perfectly curled head of hair.

"So, can I? I know I'm not the best fighter here at camp," Annabeth couldn't resist a sarcastic chuckle from escaping her lips, "so that's why I was hoping I could join you. I could, like, so prove my worth and all that, you know? Come on Annabelle, please let me help you!"

"Drew, you have exactly point two seconds to turn around and walk away before I give you a bruise so visible that no amount of Maybelline will conceal it."

Drew was a very startled to find her charmspeak was clearly not working on Annabeth. She regained her composure before saying, "Ugh, all of you heroes are the same!" Annabeth smirked as she heard Drew's footsteps storm off until she was completely out of earshot.

She made her way to the Apollo cabin and knocked on the door. She waited a beat before the door opened slowly to reveal a tiny, red-headed girl. She smiled a bit as she opened the door wider; her flaming curls bouncing with every movement. She was holding a quiver and a bow, as if waiting for a fight. "Hi, Annabeth."

Annabeth had met the girl for a brief moment previously. Her name was Renee? Rebecca? Annabeth actually didn't care to remember. "Hey, um, are there any other Apollo kids in there?" she asked as she tiptoed, trying to peek over the girl's head.

The girl tried her best to hide the disappointment in her voice when she replied, "Uh, no. It's just me. It's always just me."

Annabeth ignored the girl's sudden sadness. "Are they at the range?"

The girl shrugged. "Is there something you need?" Annabeth shook her head and began to turn around to find another Apollo kid. "Hey, wait a minute!" The girl caught up with her. Annabeth swallowed an irritated groan. "I'm just as good as any other Apollo kid," the girl said, completely unaware of what Annabeth's intentions even were.

"I'm sure you are," Annabeth said through gritted teeth. "I just don't think you're cut out for it."

"For what?" the girl asked. "What am I not cut out for?"

"A quest I'm leading."

"Why am I not cut out for it?"

Annabeth turned to the girl. You could look at the poor thing and tell she'd be gone in two seconds during a battle. "How old are you, like, eleven?"

"I'm fourteen, actually," the girl said rather proudly. "I'm almost fifteen."

"Right, okay, well under sixteen aren't allowed on my quest." She forced a smile before continuing toward the ranges.

"That's not fair!" the girl whine as she trailed behind Annabeth.

"That's what five-year-olds say when they don't get pudding before supper," Annabeth snapped at her without keeping her eyes off the path ahead. "Look, I don't have time to argue with a child, okay? I'm pressed for time and I need the best heroes I can find. Right now."

"Oh my gods, you are so arrogant," the girl spat. "You're a typical offspring of Athena, you know that? You're all-knowing and way better than any of us, or so you think."

Annabeth whipped around, nostrils flaring. "_Excuse_ me?!"

"It's really a shame that you've been on tons of quests since you were, what, twelve? I've been on none. None! You know why? Because I'm tiny. Because I look like a twig that can easily be snapped in two. Well guess what," she pulled an arrow out of her quiver, loaded it in her bow, and released; all in under two seconds and landing a bullseye, "I'm a demigod, a hero. I'm just like you."

Annabeth stood with her mouth agape. The girl didn't even have enough time to _aim_ much less make a freaking _bullseye_. "How did you do that?"

"No quests means lots of practice."

She mentally slapped herself in the face for underestimating the girl, but she couldn't hide her enthusiasm with finding her first companion. She held out her hand. "Welcome to the quest, um…"

The girl looked at Annabeth's hand and back at her face. She seemed unsure, considering Annabeth had insulted her whole entire being, but a smirk formed across her face as she shook Annabeth's hand. "Rose. Rose Palmer."

Annabeth asked Rose if she knew any other good campers. Rose directed her to the Dionysus cabin. Annabeth was unsure, but she couldn't underestimate another kid again. She'd learned her lesson. Rose had said a guy, Jacob, hasn't been on many quests either. He was apparently a good fighter, though. Annabeth knocked on the door of cabin twelve and waited patiently. She never met the guy before, at least she didn't think so.

She heard shuffling in the room, like someone was dragging themselves to the door and pushing objects out of their way. The door was answered by Pollux. His hair was a complete mess, his skin was almost white, his eyes looked red and watery, and his breath reeked of alcohol. He'd been taking his brother's death pretty hard, Annabeth assumed.

"Um, sorry to disturb you, but is Jacob here by any chance?" She peeked into the cabin behind Pollux. The place was a complete wreck. She'd give it a whopping F if she were inspecting cabins today, but she wasn't, thankfully. The place smelled like a landfill. She tried her best to hide her disgust.

Pollux rubbed one of his eyes as he nodded. "_Jaaaaacooooooob!_" he shouted over his shoulder. He seemed to regret the decision to raise his voice, because he grabbed his head as if it were pounding.

Suddenly a tall, lean black kid appeared behind Pollux. "Hey, I got this, man. You go lie down a bit, okay? Get some rest. Drink some water. Lots of water."

Pollux turned and sulked over to his bed, scratching his butt on the way. Annabeth suddenly found a fascination with the wood carvings the doorway, or perhaps she was embarrassed by this whole situation. Apparently Jacob was aware of how uncomfortable Pollux and the grotesque cabin were making Annabeth feel.

"Hey, let's talk outside," he said as he stepped out, shutting the door behind him. "it's a, uh, nice day."

"Is he okay?" she asked, genuinely worried for Pollux's health.

"He's fine it's just, you know…."

"Castor."

"He hasn't been taking it well."

"Clearly," she said, immediately regretting it. "I'm sorry."

"He can't even look in a mirror without choking," said Jacob, getting a little emotional. "Sorry, what was it that you came for?"

"Oh, I'm just going to look for Percy, you know," she tried hard not to tear up. Between Pollux's and her own grief, she was feeling very depressed at the moment. "Rose is coming and she said you were really skilled."

"With what? Wine?" he said, chuckling. "I guess it's a good skill to have, but useless during battle. Unless you really want to relax your opponent with a couple of glasses of Merlot."

She laughed at the thought of having a glass of wine with a few monsters until they all just conked out from being too relaxed.

"Maybe we can give them a hot bubble bath as well," he added.

Annabeth grinned as she shook her head. "No, no. She said you were really good with a longsword."

He nodded. "I guess I'm alright," he said, clearly doubting himself. "I mean, I've never actually stood up against a Cyclops or minotaur or anything, but I can definitely take down some nine-year-olds."

"Well, I don't think we'll run into any of those on our journey," she said, half-smiling. She could tell he was a good fighter. For one, someone else thought he was. For two, he was certain he wasn't. He reminded her a lot of Percy.

"Well, you can come if you want," she said, really hoping he wouldn't say no. "Oh, sorry. I'm, uh, Annabeth." She held out her hand.

He nodded as he shook it. "Yeah, I know. Everyone does."

Annabeth was headed to cabin 6 to pack her bags. They were meeting at the Big House at six to talk strategies and locations Percy might be. She dug in her pockets for her cabin keys, but failed to find them. She was locked out. She groaned as she turned around to go ask one of her cabin mates if she could borrow theirs.

She jumped at the sight of a small boy and a bloodhound standing right behind her. The boy was holding a ring of keys. "Looking for these?" he smirked as he shook them, they jingled until Annabeth snatched them from his hand.

"Oh my gods, Danny, that's the third time this week that you've pick pocketed me," she said angrily as she fumbled to unlock the door.

Danny was around eight-years-old and typically a good kid; for an offspring of Hermes. He pick pocketed almost everyone for fun, but he always gave them back their stuff. He was an honest thief, if there ever was one. His best friend was a massive bloodhound named Bandit. He's had him since he came to camp. They haven't left each others' side.

"What are you going to do?" he asked as he and Bandit rudely followed Annabeth inside the cabin. "Are you going to tell on me?"

"Maybe I will," she snapped as she grabbed a backpack out from under her bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he and Bandit sat on another bed. "Are you going on a quest, Annabeth? Can me and Bandit come? Please, please, _pleeeease!_"

Annabeth tossed the bag on the bed and started rounding up things she wanted to pack. "No, Danny. This is a grown-up quest. You can't come."

"Well, why not? I'm pretty good at stealing things. You know that. I could swipe a few Twinkies when you run out of food."

"That's really nice, but I already have two people coming with me and it'd be too crowded if you came along."

"Oh, come on. If your going to reject me, at least come up with a better excuse." Annabeth laughed. The kid was smart for his age. She liked that. "Please, Annabeth. The Hermes cabin is getting crowded. You know what Travis and Connor did? They replaced the shampoo with hair removal. _Hair removal! _If I didn't smell it in time I could be bald right now!"

"Maybe in a few years you can come with me, okay?" she suggested. "Deal?"

"Fine," he said as he hopped off the bed. "If you _really_ don't want me to come, I guess I'll just go steal hair gel from cabin ten." He and Bandit walked out of the cabin.

Annabeth continued to pack everything she needed for the trip. She left some room in her bag for canned foods that, hopefully, Chiron would let her borrow from the Big House. So far, though, she had everything she needed. She hoped Rose and Jacob packed as logically as her, but assumed they probably already stuffed arrows and grapes in their bags. She laughed at the thought. Maybe arrows and grapes wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
